Aero: A Power Rangers Adventure
Aeroo: A Power Rangers Adventure is a feature-length movie set in the Power Rangers: Revisited universe. It attempted to serve as a bridge between the television series Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited and Power Rangers: Aero. Plot One year after the Zeo Rangers defeated King Mondo and the Machine Empire depicted at the end of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, on the distant planet Liaria, a robot named Lerigot is fleeing for his life from unseen enemy forces. In desperation, he uses a magical key in his possession to teleport away from them. In the city of Angel Grove, Power Rangers Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos are training in the Youth Center, but Rocky's lack of focus while training causes him to fail a jumping kick and land on his spine, critically injuring him. Elsewhere in the city, their fellow Rangers Kimberly Hart and Tanya Sloan are on a school bus helping the children of the Little Angel's Haven orphanage. Among the kids is a young boy named Dylan Peterson. Kim tries to cheer him up, but Dylan shrugs her off. Back on Liaria, the alien starship captain Telissa maternally reproves her soldiers for failing to capture Lerigot and orders her subordinates Rygog and Mrax to find him immediately. They trace the wizard's path to Earth, and Telissa deduces that he is seeking refuge with Zordon. Their starship immediately lifts off from Liaria and flies towards Earth. At the hospital, Dylan comes in to visit Rocky but hides under his bed as the other Rangers come in to pay their sympathy to him. Their communicators suddenly go off as Zordon summons them to the Power Chamber, unaware that Dylan has overheard them, but Rocky discovers that Dylan was hiding under his bed and has overheard them... as Dylan accidentally discovers that Rocky and his friends are the Power Rangers. Inside the Power Chamber, Zordon, Delta 4 and Alpha 5 explain that Lerigot is being pursued by Telissa as part of her plan to awaken the fire demon Maligore, who sleeps on the island of Muranthias. In his panic, Lerigot has landed in the African wilderness and is now at risk of dying from sunstroke. Tommy and Kim agree to locate the robotic wizard and bring him to safety, and Alpha 5 informs his friends that Lerigot is an old friend of his from his childhood on Edenoi. As they arrive on Earth, Telissa has Rygog capture two humans "of purity and strength" to be used as sacrifices for Maligore. He brings her Bulk and Skull. Facepalming at his poor choice of sacrifices, Telissa orders Rygog to try again and throws the pair in the starship's prison bay. After a long and dangerous search through Africa, Tommy and Kim find a passed-out Lerigot and revive him with supplies from their Power Boxes on Alpha 5's orders, then take him to the Power Chamber to recover. Lerigot heals Kimberly of her injuries. They are soon contacted by Telissa, who demands that Lerigot be surrendered to her immediately. To emphasize her point, she reveals that she has captured Lerigot's wife and child, as well as former Power Rangers Jason Lee Scott and Katherine Hillard (both captured while they were scuba-diving), and that she will kill them all if the wizard does not surrender. On the beach, the Rangers are unable to stop Lerigot as he willingly surrenders to Telissa, and her forces throw back what appear to be Jason and Katherine into the water as they take him away. The Rangers quickly discover them to be nothing but their empty scuba-suits. Back in the Starcraft, Jason and Katherine are put in the hold next to Bulk and Skull as they await their fate as Maligore's sacrifices. Zordon explains that Lerigot's magical key is required to ensure safe passage through the Genesis Wormhole, which prevents all ships from reaching Muranthias. A vessel known as the Ghost Starship can pass through the Wormhole, but the Rangers' current powers will not suffice for this journey. Instead, Alpha creates a new form of power to protect them -- the Aero Powers and Aerozords. Now the Aero Rangers, Tommy, Kim, Tanya, and Adam quickly adjust to their new Aerozords, the Red Hawk, the Pink Swan, the Black Condor and the Yellow Owl, though the Blue Swallow must stay behind until Rocky's recovered from his injuries. The Rangers arrive at the rendezvous point where the Ghost Starship awaits its passengers. Before the Rangers and Alpha 5 board, the Blue Swallow arrives with its pilot... Dylan. He explains that he had followed the Rangers to the Power Chamber and was given Alpha's blessing to take Rocky's place and become the Blue Aero Ranger. Now five-strong again, the Rangers load the Aerozords onto the Starship and begin their journey through space. Though the Rangers' Aero Morphers renders the Starship invisible to Telissa's own starship, Telissa spots them through the viewscreen and transports Petra Pods to climb aboard the Starship and destroy them, though they are fought off. Down in the cell bay, Jason and Katherine attempt to escape by pulling apart the force field closing them in, a dangerous plan that very nearly electrocutes them. While Katherine escapes with Bulk and Skull, Jason snags his shirt and is unable to follow before Telissa relocks the cell and leaves him trapped. She is displeased that Maligore is going to have to deal with one sacrifice. After forcing Lerigot to have her Starship pass through the Genesis Wormhole, Telissa is shocked to see the Rangers still tailing her, and a call for advice from Rita Repulsa in the videophone booth proves useless, even though Telissa is panicking. The Starcraft fires its phasers at the Ghost Starship to destroy it, but the Rangers and Alpha 5 escape to their Aerozords and fly towards the ocean surface to reach Muranthias. Katherine is also found on the shoreline, though Bulk and Skull are left to fend for themselves. Morphing with their Aero Morphers for the first time (with instructions from Alpha), the Aero Rangers give chase to the temple, where Telissa is preparing to throw Jason and Katherine to the Pit of Eternal Flame and awaken and feed Maligore. She sends her Lavadrones to delay the Rangers as the sacrifices are made and Jason and Katherine are reincarnated as Maligore's evil minions. The Rangers are barely able to keep their own friends from killing them, but Lerigot, Alpha 5 and Iotara use their combined power to restore the pair to normal, allowing the Rangers to draw their Aero Weapons and focus on the Lavadrones. Telissa throws Mrax to the Pit as a new sacrifice, awakening Maligore as he begins throwing the Rangers around effortlessly. When Maligore grows in size, the Rangers summon their Aerozords to unite into the Aero Sky Megazord. After a fierce fight, Maligore is destroyed by the Aero Sky Megazord, and Telissa flees for her life while swearing revenge on the Power Rangers as the volcano erupts. However, the Rangers must reactivate the power grid on Muiranthias. Alpha, Lerigot, and Lerigot's family narrowly escape the two raptors in the industrial kitchen (locking one in the freezer and knocking the other out for several minutes), giving Kimberly enough time to be finally able to restore the island's computer systems in order to ensure their escape. Billy and Cestria hold off the bigger raptor trying to open the door to the computer room, until the power is restored by Kimberly, and the electromagnetic locks begin working. After recovering Bulk and Skull, the Rangers and Alpha 5 later return to the Power Chamber to see Lerigot and his family off as they go home to Liaria. Rangers Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Aero Ranger) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Aero Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Aero Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Aero Ranger) *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson (Blue Aero Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard *Hilary Shepard Turner as Telissa *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog/Lord Zedd *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Mike Deak as Maligore (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *??? as Cestria Aquaos-Cranston Notes * Kim is the only Ranger to use her Zeo powers in the movie (though she used them briefly), and is the last appearance of a Zeo Ranger until Space's "Countdown to Destruction" with Trey appearing as the Gold Ranger. * This movie takes place within the continuity of the television series. The first episode of Aero takes place after the movie. Because of this, the design for the movie was closer to the television show. The Ranger suits were spandex rather than the armor-like suits of the first movie, and the Megazord was filmed with the series' suitmation style rather than computer animation. Also, certain sets and costumes from the movie, such as the Power Chamber set and the Alpha and Delta costumes, were also used in the television series, albeit with no mention of the extensive makeover they received in the interim. * This film shows the first instance of blood in the entire TV series; when Kimberly fell into the river, her leg was busted open, causing her to bleed. Lerigot, however, heals her injuries. * This movie marks a significant redesign of the interior of the Power Chamber. The Mighty Morphin' suit and weapons gallery has been removed and replaced with five Ranger-colored tubes, the console has been replaced with a larger one with two smaller consoles on either side and the floor design has also been changed. * Alpha 5 and Delta 4 have also been redesigned; their bodies have shinier parts (heads, shoulders, hands and feet) and are streamlined. *David Yost (Billy) was seen on the set filming scenes for the movie. *Jason and Katherine appear next in archive footage from the movie in Part I of "Take to the Skies". *This is, thus far, the only Power Rangers Revisited movie that is canon with the actual story of the main series. *This is also the only film to feature all of the Zeo Rangers. Errors *After Tommy and Kim come ashore, Kim is wearing her yellow life vest. In the next shot it has disappeared. *For some reason Telissa waited until after she thought Lerigot would have reached Zordon and Alpha before removing the mind-block from Iotara to allow her to lure him to them. *The Aerozords' cockpits appeared to be too large to possibly fit inside the jet-sized Zords. *Muranthias appeared just as close to the Ghost Starship when the Rangers saw it from the ship as it had a few seconds earlier when Alpha spotted it. *Adam pointed the Thunder Cannon the wrong way, but it still fired forwards towards Maligore. *For unexplained reasons the Megazord cockpit is entirely different from the tv series whereas the tv series has steering wheels for controls and in the movie video game style joysticks. *Despite having resided in Africa, Tanya does not accompany Tommy and Kim to look for Lerigot there. Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:Films